Sell Your Soul
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Lily comes home after fighting with Petunia, and confides a rather humorus secret with Severus that may change his view of Petunia Evans forever. Rated M for lemons.
1. Sell Your Soul

Author's Note:This is my first story, guys, so go easy, but please comment!

DISCLAIMER: I SADLY DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS DEPICTED HERE. ALL CREDIT GOES TO WHERE IT IS DUE.

Time is Mauraders so go nuts. Rated M for lemons.

I felt the fingers brush my spine, and an immediate burning sensation was sent all over my body.

"Sev?"

I turned to look at her. Once again, she took my breath away. Her green eyes and auburn hair were both bright in the light of the setting sun. It was good to see her again. She and her stupid muggle sister had gotten into a fight, and so Lily had run off to console her. I had been left in Lily's bedroom. It was our first day of summer break and her bloody sister had already found a way to ruin it.

"Hey," I said. Lily flopped down next to me, her hands covering her red-rimmed eyes. "Don't do that," I said, daring so much as to take her wrists and pull them away from her eyes. She looked up at me, and the sorrow in them was shocking.

"Do you think we're freaks?" she asked. I blinked. How could she still think that?

"Lily, when are you going to realize what your sister thinks doesn't matter?"

"How can you say that? Petunia's my sister and I love her."

I groaned,"Yeah. That's great. Healthy, loving a girl that total resents you."

"Sev!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry," I said, but not really meaning it. Lily reached forward, arms hugging my waist, burying her head into my stomach. I gasped, and prayed she feel me stiffen my spine.

"Lily?" I whispered my voice hoarse. Her thumb was tracing circles on my back through my black cotton shirt. I wished it wasn't there. My palms were sweating, and I was shaking, like I did every time Lily got close to me, and held on just a little too long.

I could feel her tears pushing through the fabric of my shirt and onto my skin. I shivered. Her chest was rising and falling as she shook from her own sobs. I put my shaking hands on her back and traced circles there.

"Lily," I said. She started sobbing harder, and her hands pulled my shirt into her fists. She pulled away, only to rise to a sitting position and pull her pale face into my neck. I wasn't used to Lily sobbing, or seeing her face distorted with misery. I didn't know Lily was able to be anything but happy. Or brave. Lily was always brave.

"Oh, Severus!" she cried out, pushing her face into my chest, her little hands wrapping around my neck. I instinctively reached for her, my arms around her and my hands into her hair. I tentatively touched it, worried she might push me away if she knew my true feelings for her.

_I love you, Lily Evans. _

How in the world was that supposed to come out of my mouth?

"Sev, do think it will ever be easy?" she whispered, pulling away and wiping her eyes. I felt cold where her body had been pressed to mine. What would she say if I pulled her back?

"I don't know, Lily." I knew it wouldn't. I hoped she would get over it eventually. Lily's heart was just too…emotional. I guess it was a girl thing. No, it was a Lily thing. Always a Lily thing.

She sighed sadly, lying out onto her bed. She stretched, and her green sweater showed how skinny her arms were, and how beautifully shaped her stomach was. I took in her body with my eyes as she shut her eyes forcefully with a yawn. I looked at her pink lips, and wondered how soft they were. She pulled her legs onto my lap, and as they started to slip off the bed, I pulled them in with my arms and collected them by my stomach, which by this point was full of butterflies. _Lily…._

Her green eyes were boring into me, staring and smiling, as if she knew something.

"What is it?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Oh, nothing…."

"Tell me," I said.

"I said nothing!" she said, giggling this time. I furrowed my eye brows.

"Lily Evans-"

"Alright! I'm not supposed to tell you, but if you want to know…."

"Lily-"

"Petunia likes you."

I blinked. "What?" I hissed.

Lily laughed, "Like, likes you likes you."

I pictured the blonde in my head with her hay-like hair and her pointed face.

"What are we in the 2nd grade?"

"I was doing one of the charms Slughorn taught me that allow the books to read themselves aloud. I meant to get a fiction, but my wand aim was off, I guess. Before I could turn the diary off, it told me it's first few pages. They were all about 'the beautifully, mysterious Severus Snape.'"

Lily burst out in hysterics as I stared, horrified.

"You're serious?"

"I think it's cute," she said.

"That is so…weird."

"You don't like Petunia?"

"I could never like Petunia," I snarled. Lily giggled.

"Never say never," she sighed, tracing her hand under my chin. I tried and failed not to gasp. She looked into my eyes.

"She kept going on about you're 'beautiful dark eyes' and your 'strong jaw'," Lily enunciated each word in a terrifyingly seductive voice, and she looked through her black lashes at me with her green eyes playfully. I was a teenage boy and this could get very messy very fast. If only she knew what she did to me….

Lily lay back down, and patted her ivory bedspread inviting me to join her. The space was cramped on the twin bed, but she acted like she didn't mind. She turned off the lights with her wand, and she rolled next to me, and it only took her a few moments to fall asleep. I watched the clock tick from 8 to 10 and 10 to midnight. Lily mumbled in her sleep, and I enjoyed hearing her murmur incoherently. Her hands were fists on my chest, and her knees were folded between my own, and I prayed she wouldn't move into the fetal position or very sensitive parts were going to be harmed. Her head was tucked under my chin. I perked up when I heard her say my name.

"Se-severus…" she groaned, and sniffled, her fists tightening. I wondered if she would wake up if I kissed her lightly, right now. I pulled her tighter to me, and she sighed. I moved so that my lips were level with her forehead, and I let them go limp so that they brushed her pale skin. I licked them, and my tongue ran across her forehead. I had to pull away just a little, so that I wouldn't do anything bad.

Suddenly, I knew what was coming. It had only happened once or twice, but I knew it.

I silently cursed being a teenage boy.

I suddenly was picturing Lily, picturing her wanting to touch me, wanting to love me. I couldn't stop myself before I was mentally undressing her. Her pale skin of her legs and arms. Then she removed her shirt. She invited me over and I unclipped her bra, revealing her moon breasts.

I immediately regretted the thought, no matter how much I enjoyed it. The erection rose between my legs, and I groaned inwardly. Here I was pressed between a rock and a hard place (or a wall and my best girl friend/love of my life) and I had an erection. I prayed Lily was sleeping as I rose from the bed as slowly and silently as I could. Making sure her breathing was slow and she was unconscious, I opened the door and scurried down the hall to the bathroom as fast as I could.

I shut it quietly, but wrestled down my pants. I stared down at my throbbing erection, impatient and whining.

I sat down on the edge of the tub and sighed. This was just gross, and I'd only had to do it once or twice. These didn't go away on their own without pain. I'd have to make myself come. Ugh. I reached down and grabbed my member with my hand and began yanking. This was just awkward. I just…couldn't turn myself on just by touching myself. I groaned again, and pretended Lily walked in a lace dress. She removed it and I saw her naked body. She came over and got onto her knees.

"Severus," she whispered into my ear, her body pressed against mine. Her breasts skimmed my erection and I groaned. "I want you," she whispered. I grabbed her waist and laid her on the floor, and I thrust myself into her. She screamed out of ecstasy. My name coming out of her lips over and over again. I was thrusting and humping and was doing everything I'd heard about sex from the Slytherin common room to Lily as best I could.

In reality, I knew I was still on the tub, and I wasn't in a vagina, I was in the palm of my hand. I wondered if Lily and I ever did have sex, if I would be any good. That worried me. I'd had a few slutty girls from Slytherin asked to shag up with me in a broom closet once or twice, but had never taken them up on it. Maybe…maybe it would be okay to shag some random girl without consequence, in preparation for Lily. Maybe….

I came onto my palm.

"Gross…"I mumbled, taking a piece of toilet paper and wiping my hand clean, and flushing the paper. I turned to gather my pants, but from behind I heard a gasp.

Turning, my eyes went wide. Petunia Evans stood with the door closed behind her, and I here I was, naked from the waist down.

"Severus! I-er…"

Her eyes darted from my face to the appendage between my legs. In my haste to get in here, I must've forgotten to lock the door.

"Get out, stupid girl!" I hissed. She turned and jiggled the handle before running out, face red and mumbling apologizes the whole time.

I wrote Lily a note saying my mum had called for me in the middle of the night. Of course she hadn't, and I ended up wondering around town for hours. I came back to Lily's the next morning, only to find a vacant house.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Lily? Mr. and Mrs. Evans?"

"They're gone," I heard in the kitchen. Petunia Evans had breakfast on her plate as she was ripping a note in two. "To Diaphragm Alley."

"Diagon," I corrected.

"_Whatever," _she said. "Apparently it's on sale now, or whatever. They'll be gone all day," she groaned. "You're welcome to stay and smell Lily's closet or whatever it is you do."

"Smell her closet?" I asked.

"You're in love with her," Petunia said, "everyone can tell. She only hangs around with you because she feels sorry for you."

My face went red with embarrassment and anger. I heard this enough year round, now I had to hear it from this idiot too?

"If that's what lovers do, do you want to smell my shirt?" I asked. Her eyes went wide and her face red.

"If you think because I saw-"

"Oh, no, I was merely referring to your diary."

She looked like she could kill me.

"You went through my room?!"

I wasn't going to tell her Lily did it. "It wasn't the first time."

Her face got more pointed and angry by the minute. "Maybe that's because _you're_ in love with _me_," she said, her voice not too angry.

I scoffed,"Yeah. Right."

"I hate you," she growled.

I raised my eye brows. "I thought I was beautiful and mysterious," I said in monotone.

Her face was red. "I didn't mean any of that."

I don't know why I just didn't keep my amused expression because all I did was keep applying it to my face.

"Oh really?" I said, stepping closer to her. "So, if I did this," I said, tracing my hand from her chin to her neck down to her chest, letting it go down her side to her arse. "It wouldn't bother you at all?"

She swallowed. "N-no…"

"Or, this," I leaned in and breathed on her neck. Brushing my lips along her neck, I stuck out my tongue, licking her pale skin. I bit down on her shoulder. She yelped.

"Or this…" I drew out the word as I stuck my hands under her shirt, feeling her toned stomach. I had found a solution to my problem with Lily. I would practice on her sister. Hmm. This was strangely gratifying. Petunia was staring at me like she was going to die and go to Heaven any minute. I smiled evilly at her.

"Why don't we take this upstairs?" I whispered. She nodded. This was too much freaking fun. She was so dumb. Petunia wasn't _bad _looking. She was just average. Her sister was beautiful, though.

I slipped my arms under her and carried her upstairs. She weighed more than I thought she did, but I couldn't show any weakness. I mumbled, "Wingardrium Leviosa," under my breath but still held her in my arms. No need to ruin this with a reminder that I'm a wizard.

Petunia's room was white with pink things scattered about. Ugly fake flowers sat in a vase and stuffed animals littered the room. I sat her on her oversized, over fluffy bed and went to remove my shirt. She was already quickly tugging off her clothes, and soon she was before me in nothing but her bra and underpants. I blinked. This girl really liked me. I pitied her for a moment. I was using her, but I was giving her what she wanted.

"Stop," I mumbled, getting on my knees before her, grabbing for her hands from her bra clasp. She looked at my hands with her big blue eyes. I reached behind her and undid her bra from the back. I let my fingers graze her sides as I tore off the fabric. I looked at her breasts. They were still small, like a young teenager, but they were round and developed. I pinched her nipple between my forefinger and thumb and she yelped as it contracted. She closed her eyes as I kissed her mouth, then down her neck, down her chest and placed my lips around the soft part of her breasts, running my tongue back and forth over the nipple. She groaned, putting her hands in my hair.

"Eager, aren't we?" I asked.

She didn't speak. I put my fingers through the elastic on her underpants, and yanked them off her. They were already soaked with her juices. Great.

I looked at her wet vagina and groaned. This girl was fucking in love with me. My life couldn't suck more.

She wasn't shaved. Well, she clearly hadn't been expecting this. I was about to dive in when I realized something. I was still in _my _clothes.

I passed her and stretched out on the poufy bed, and gestured for her to undress me. She stratled me with her naked body and I wondered if I would ever get these stains out of my jeans. She undid my belt and quickly popped off the button on my pants and threw down the zipper. With my help, we shucked off my pants into her floor. She hesitated when she saw my black satin boxers. She ran her hands over my stomach and let her fingers slip under the elastic.

"Well?" I asked after she paused again.

"I guess I'm just….nervous."

"Worried it won't be as good as your dreams?" I taunted.

She laughed breathlessly. "It's better by far already."

I smiled evilly again. This was too easy. It wouldn't be this easy with Lily, though. Maybe it would dissolve some of the nerves.

She anxiously yanked away my last shred of clothing. Her face didn't fall at my lack of erection, but looked like she could explode. She licked her lips expectantly, her eyes flicking from my cock to my eyes, as if they were the two most beautiful sights in the world.

"Can I?" she mumbled, head looming over my dick.

I raised my eyebrows, amused. "Can you what?" I teased. She looked pleadingly at me. "Don't ask," I informed, "just do."

Her eyes hungrily swept from me to between my legs. She pried my legs apart, and let her body lay between them, then positioned her face just inches from my penis. She breathed and I twitched between my legs. She stared. She stretched her tongue and let it flick across the head and I shivered. She smiled. I swore, as she and I came to the same realization; I had let her take control.

She wrapped her mouth quickly around my cock and I groaned. This was the first time a woman had touched me like this and the heat was amazing and new. I knew that I now had an erection and I was surprised at how much of me Petunia could fit into her mouth. What she couldn't was being stroked and petted in her bony hands.

"Is this your first time?" I asked her.

"Yes," she breathed before diving back onto me.

"Oh, God…" I groaned, pushing my hands into her tangled mess of hair.

I was worried for a moment, wondering if Petunia would think this was more than a one night stand. Or, you know, a midmorning stand. But, I couldn't think. She was sucking and licking and my mind was going to explode. I gripped the bed sheets for fear I might fly away at any second. She went slower for a moment, and I slipped my hands back into her hair, where my fingers brushed the nape of her neck. I gasped. Her skin felt exactly like Lily's. Soft and pale. I ran my foot up the back of her leg and found they were shaped similar to her sister's.

"Lily?" I murmured so that only I could hear. I looked down, only to see that unruly mess of tangled blonde hair that resembled a stack of hair. I groaned. I remembered suddenly that awful moment 2nd year when Black and Potter had spelled my hair pink. I wondered….

I mumbled it under my breath, and smiled when the tangles straightened and filled with the auburn color.

"Lily…" I whispered.

Her soft pink tongue flicked again, and she drags it up my shaft and over my stomach, making the hair that ran down my belly button rise. She snaked up my body, leading with her wet tongue and I arched off a little when she grasped my cock with her hand too eagerly and much too hard. A little like my penis. God, what was this girl doing to me?

She pressed her lips to mine and I stuck my hand into that hair that I had stared at since I was a little boy, and now fantasied about it every night. Here she was, in my arms. I rose a little more, and I pushed into her. Well, my virginity was gone.

Okay, that was not the first thought into my head.

"Oh my God…" I breathed. Petunia groaned my name and I had to admit her alto voice, though monotone turned me on even more. I felt her warmth around me, sticky and sweet, and she kept _moaning. _She screamed again. I pulled out, but thrust back into her. I repeated this again and again and each time I reentered, she got wetter and I got harder. She was licking my face now. Gross? Yes. Did I think that at the moment? Hell no. I was so fucking into this. I bit down on her lip, and sucked a little more. She dug her fingernails into my ass, and that was when I came into her. She came just a few moments before me, but I hardly noticed. I collapsed back onto the sheets, ready to fall asleep like this, not giving a fuck that she was in my arms.

"S-sev?" she mumbled, nuzzling under my chin.

"Hmm?" I said as she pulled the thick blankets over our naked, sweating bodies.

"That was wonderful," she sighed, kissing my face.

"Mm-hmm," I agreed, too tired to mumble some sarcastic comment.

"You came in me," she said softly.

"Mm-hmm," I said, more annoyed this time, trying to slip into unconsciousness.

"Thanks." I ignored the fact she was sucking my neck now. I ignored the fact that I would have some sort of hickey tomorrow. I ignored that Petunia's hair was turning form auburn to blonde. All I thought was that I, Severus Snape, lost my virginity and the girl had nothing but praise to give me.

And maybe, if Lily had any feelings for me, it would be the same.

Lily and her parents came home a few hours later, and Petunia woke me hard, telling me to dress quickly. I did and disapperated into Lily's room.

"Hey," I said when she came in.

"Gee, Sev, you been here all day? It's 5. The sun's going down."

"Naw, just got here," I lied, stretching on the bed.

"Oh. Good. Tuney let you in?"

I tried hard stifling a laugh. "Yeah, yeah."

"Staying for supper?"

"Yeah."

Sitting down for dinner, Petunia kept giving me looks, like we were long lost lovers. Lily was giggling, passing it off as her total infatuation with me.

"Severus, will you help me with the dishes?" Lily asked. I nodded.

"She is so in love with you!" Lily squealed.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled. "She's just…not my type." I almost said, _not worth my time, _but Lily would've skinned me alive.

"What is your type?" she asked, looking at me through her dark lashes with her emerald eyes. If she ever set me up with a better way to tell her my feelings, I didn't know it.

_Lily, I love you. _

I bore my black eyes into her green ones, and I broke, her beauty overthrowing me.

"Nice girls," I said plainly. Lily put down the dish she was drying.

"Oh, Sev," she sighed. Oh, fuck. She thought I meant a girl who was nice to me, thinking I thought there was no girl who was nice to me. Thanks, Lily. Thanks.

My anger dissolved when she sadly wrapped her arms around me.

I heard a plastic dish clatter to the floor as Lily and I spun to see Petunia, eyes already red-rimmed.

"Sev, I-er…." She mumbled flustered. I rolled my eyes. She started bawling before she could make it out of the room.

"I should go talk to her-"Lily said, but I pulled her back.

"Let her handle it, Lily. She'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Always."


	2. Dreams All Die

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ALL CREDIT GOES TO WHERE IT IS DUE.**

**A/N:This story is a sequel to my first FF story, SELL YOUR SOUL. It is NOT suitable for younger readers. It is EXTREME lemons (thanks to the persistence of my readers...) and anyone who does not like this, should not read. You do not need to read SELL YOUR SOUL to read this. This is rated MA. I suggest you heed my warning. I do not like writing lemon stories, but my readers, however, enjoy it when I do. *sigh* Off we go...**

How many times had we lay here? How many more? Petunia's lips trailed down my stomach in the dark of the room. They were soft, just like I imaged her sister's would always be. Only now, those lips were kissing another man's mouth. Right now, she was in another man's bed, moaning another man's name, letting another man touch her. But it wasn't just any other man.

It was James Fucking Potter.

Lily Evans married James Potter December 19th, 1978. Today, was December 19th, 1978.

Well, it might have been morning now. Who knows how long Petunia had been touching me? I certainly didn't give a damn. It numbed the pain. Was she doing the same thing to that dusche bag as Petunia was doing to me now? Petunia ran her tongue down the straight of my stomach, and I found my mind flashing to Potter and Lily, and I gagged.

Petunia shot her head up, eyes glancing over me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Petunia was older now. Much older than the time I had first touched her, obviously. She was slightly older than I, but she hadn't aged ill. She was relatively pretty...I suppose. Her pasty skin was still dotted with freckles, her hair still resembling blonde hay. She was slender, tall and bony, just like always. Her pleading eyes were squinty and her eyelashes thin and stout. I could help but remember Lily, the reason I lay here summer after summer, in bed with her sister, fucking her as hard as I could, just for Lily. But I do remember a time when Lily slipped from me partially, and all I could think about was hearing Petunia scream.

"Nothing's wrong," I assured her, lying through my teeth. She smiled sweetly at me, sliding up to kiss my neck. I groaned, low in the back of my throat.

"Severus," she warned, propping up on an elbow. "What. Is. Wrong?" she repeated dryly.

"I don't want it sweet," I spat, turning her over on her back and flopping to straddle her. "Not tonight."

She smirked. "How do you want it?" she teased. I slapped her side, hard. She simply giggled. Petunia was a fucking brainless whore. Why was I here? Why did I ever waste my time with her, summer after summer? I would be twenty soon, she was already there, but here we were.

"Hard," I growled, leaning down to bite her neck. Petunia howled, and I realized I'd broken skin there as I lapped at the blood. I didn't care.

"Sev-"

She groaned as I pushed into her, hoping to make a rough entrance. I cursed.

"How are you always this fucking _wet_?"

She smirked. "Just you, I suppose."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't ask her if she was ready as I slide out of her, then pounded back in. Her pelvis grounded up into me, and I didn't flinched at the friction and resistance, but invited the pain. I shoved back into her, pumping in and out harder, faster, stronger. Her finger nails drove into the skin on my back, and I pulled one arm down to twist the skin of her nipple. She screamed my name again, her walls contracting around me. I fell down on her, letting her breasts rub against mine.

"Oh, _Severus..._" she moaned, her little pink lips forming an 'o', her eyes rolled in the back her head as fireworks of pleasure rocketed through her body. I knew what she was feeling-I had felt it before...but only from her. There was a time when Petunia's body was what I had dreams about at night, no longer Lily's. When at the end of the day, I didn't look forward to green eyes, but to pasty colored breasts. Now, granted, it was the sister I was screwing, while all I saw was Lily with clothes on. Now, I could screw the sister as much as I wanted, but I'd never love her like I loved Lily Evans. Now, Lily was gone, and what I was doing now was pointless. I watched her every day, waiting for an opening to tell her how I felt. Looking back on it, so many came, and I pushed them aside, thanks to my fear-

Petunia shoved her tongue down my throat. Did she already come? I looked down at our white-splattered thighs. Huh. I guess she did. How the fuck did I not even _feel _that? I wasn't even hard anymore. I always got through bye thinking about Lily...but tonight, I was broken. Petunia slide down to wrap her little mouth around my cock, making me jerk up instinctively.

"Got you," she said, then placed herself back on again. I rode out the waves of pleasure, pushing my hands into her hair, jerking up in her mouth just to make her gag. She was used to this abuse though.

I yanked her up during my mid-gasm, pulling her ass over my bulging sex. I didn't sit her down on it, though. I wasn't in the mood for dealing with her virginity _again. _No, I pulled up Petunia, yanked on her breasts hard, kneading them into her skin. Her hands found mine, letting me continue to trace them over the pale, dry skin.

"Oh, oh, _oh,_" she kept repeating, screaming my name over and over again. How many times could this bitch come? It was nuts! I don't even think I came once.

"Se-severus!" she cried, yanking on my penis a little too hard. I yelped, and she looked down at me, eyes apologizing.

"Whoops?" I rolled over, hands between my legs, clutching my member sadly. Pain burned through me, applying pressure to make it more numb than anything.

"Sev, I'm sorry."

My black eyes turned to fire as I turned on her.

"Sev-"

"_Do _not _call me that!" _I screamed, holding Petunia and letting my hand connect with her face as hard as it could.

"Where are you going?" she asked, as I rose, pulling on my black cloak.

"Out."

"Will you be back?" she asked.

I groaned, but made myself lean forward to kiss her cheek. "Always..." I mumbled.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..."_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"You have to help me save her! I'll do anything-anything!" _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I stalked down the streets of Hogsmeade that morning, still anxious, but what else was new? I'd go to Hogwarts soon, to talk to Dumbledore, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't being followed first. Stalking around the Hogs Head, to turn into the bathroom, I caught a conversation the chatter of the bar.

"-A shame, really. He was such a good boy-and she, the finest witch of her age!"

"Considering she was a muggle-born, too..."

"-Only a matter of time before all of 'em are gone..."

I turned on my heels. "Excuse me?" I asked, trying to pry over their shoulders. They were looking at a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Can I get one of those?" I asked the bar tender. The old man nodded, giving me a copy as I tossed over a coin.

_"The Dark Lord...has fallen..." _Paper whispered to me. _"Last night, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went into the home of Lily and James Potter, to kill them all, and their son. The couple were killed, while the boy miraculously survived..." _

The paper fell to the floor, as I suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and then the room was spinning. I leaned over the balcony of Hogwarts which I had suddenly disaperated into and vomited off the balcony.

"You said it!" I yelled,"You said you would keep her safe!"

"Some one has betrayed them," he said simply. "Severus, she has a son, who lives-"

"But it is also his son!" I panted, leaning over the railing.

"Severus," Albus warned, voice always calm. "He has her eyes. Green, if I recall-"

"Stop it!" I cried. Albus let me sob for a long while, as my dark body convulsing on the corner of the tower. It was dark, and I felt the little will to live I had vanish into thin air.

"...Who will watch the boy?" I asked.

Albus pursed his lips. "I believe, if you loved Lily, truly loved her...you would help raise and protect it."

My eyes darted up. "No, no, no," I began. "No. You think it wise to let him grow up...into the fame and stardom of being...oh, what are the calling him? The Boy Who Lived?"

My voice cracked, thing of not Lily, but James Potter. The same damn thing, coming back for me, and what was I supposed to do? Coddle it? Give him his fucking bottle? Bubble baths? Severus Snape was not made for that, not made for parenting. Not made for love.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

I blinked. "Well, for starters, there's the sister-"

Dumbledore's pitiful gaze cut him off. "...What?" I asked, backing up a bit from the old man. "What is it?"

Dumbledore unpursed his lips. "You never did finish reading that paper, did you?"

I stared as my stomach churned. "What do you mean?"

"Severus, I want you to know that firstly, I am aware of your situation with Miss Evans."

Well, hadn't been expecting that. What was up? What was the crocker on about?

"Severus, Lily, James and Harry weren't the only ones in that house last night."

My heart dropped into my feet. _Oh, Fuck..._

"Petunia Evans got the announcement of Harry's birth and dangerously contacted me. I...I took her there myself, and told her to call when she was done so I could bring her back..."

"She's dead," I said simply. Ice formed in the pit of my stomach.

"Could it be...you have feelings for the girl?"

I shook me head. "No..." I sobbed..."No...no! No! This is wrong!"

Part of me realized I was prepared to lose Lily-It was too good that she had lived this long with that target over her head. She was too brave to be safe in this world. But Tuney, too? I mean...I never thought...I'd have to live with out her...

"I didn't tell her goodbye..." I whispered. "I...I never told Tuney..."

"Severus," Dumbledore said, stalking back into the room with a wad of cloth in his arms. Or, it looked like cloth...

Dumbledore held out his arms for me, and after a moment of staring, hating, I caught sight of green eyes, and reached forward for the child, bringing Harry Potter out with me onto the balcony. I felt horrible, looking down at the pale child with the lightning scar, green eyes and messy black hair. The face looked just like Potter...

"Severus," Dumbledore warned.

"You don't want to do this either, do you?" I asked the infant, as I stalked closer to the edge.

"Severus," the old man repeated.

"Good," I said, then did what I'd contemplated several times, but this time, with a reason.

I pitched myself off the balcony of Hogwarts, the Boy Who Lived still held tightly in my arms.

**A/N: Thanks for those of you who have stuck with this to end, and I finally close my first fanfiction. Please leave me a review...I'm so sad now...**


End file.
